babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie Dossi's Revenge
Sofie Dossi's Revenge (ソフィードッシ•ローリー メー ヘルナンデス•ローラ ブレタン すべての出場者攻撃) is a 1969 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the tenth installment in the Sofie Dossi series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 20, 1969. Plot Ichiro Miki is a highly imaginative but lonely latchkey kid growing up in urban Tokyo. Every day he comes home to his family's empty apartment. His only friends are a toymaker named Shinpei Inami and a young girl named Sachiko. Every day after school, Ichiro is terrorized by a gang of orphans led by a child named Sanko Pepper. To escape his loneliness, Ichiro fantasizes about visiting Monster Island, where he befriends Lori Mae Hernandez, the sister of Sofie Dossi, who has the inexplicable power to change her size and speak human language. During these daydreams, Ichiro watches as Lori Mae deals with his own bully, a singer named Laura Bretan. It is through these fantasies that he learns how to face his fears and fight back. These lessons also grant him the courage to outwit two bumbling bank robbers, as well as have the guts to stand up to Sanko Pepper and her orphans in a final confrontation. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Lilly Sasaki, Gendai Kano * Cinematography by Sokei Tomioka * Edited by Masahisa Himi * Production Design by Takeo Kita * Assistant Directing by Seiji Tani * Special Effects by Sokei Tomioka, Eiji Tsuburaya, Ishiro Honda, Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Zoe Buchansky as Ichiro Miki * Eisei Amamoto as Toy Consultant Shinpei Inami * Sachio Sakai as Bank Robber Senbayashi * Kazuo Suzuki as Bank Robber Okuda * Kenji Sahara as Ichiro's Father Kenkichi Miki * Machiko Naka as Ichiro's Mother Tamie Miki * Shigeki Ishida as Landlord * Kristy Wall as Sachiko * Mya Miller as Sanko Pepper * Yoshifumi Tajima as Detective * Chotaro Togin as Assistant Detective * Yutaka Sada as Trainman * Yutaka Nakayama as Billboard Painter * Ikio Sawamura as Bartender * Midori Uchiyama as Lori Mae Hernandez (Voice) Appearances Gallery Sofie Dossi.jpg Ichiro Miki.jpg Laura Bretan.jpg Lori Mae Hernandez.jpg Orphans.jpg Calysta Bevier.JPG Kadie Lynn.jpg Kadan Bart Rockett.jpg Brooklyn Nicole Rockett.jpg Julia Scotti.jpg Bianca Ryan.jpg Jackie Evancho.jpg Soundtrack # Main Title (Monster March 1) # Monster March 2 # Alongside The Tracks On The Way Home # Dawdling Away The Time # Message From Mother # The Love Assignment # Ichiro Heads Off To Monster Island # Sofie Dossi VS Jackie Evancho # Monster Island's Acts 1 # Monster Island's Acts 2 # The Strange Vines # The Encounter Of Lori Mae Hernandez # The Appearance Of Laura Bretan # Ichiro And The Local Bully # Back To Monster Island # Laura Attacks # Reunion With Lori Mae # Sofie Dossi VS Brooklyn Nicole Rockett # Sofie Dossi VS Bianca Ryan # Lori VS Laura 1 # Lori Mae Hernandez's Lesson # Lori VS Laura 2 # Lori's Unusual Strategy # Sofie Dossi VS Laura Bretan # Ichiro's Bravery # Three Men In The Abandoned Building # Ichiro Gets Busy 1 # Ichiro Gets Busy 2 # Lord Admiral Brat Showdown # Ending Alternate Titles * Sofie Dossi, Lori Mae Hernandez, Laura Bretan: All Acts Attack (Literal Japanese title) * Sofie Dossi's Revenge (United States) * Attack All Acts (Original international title) * Lori Mae Hernandez, Sister Of Sofie Dossi (Alternate American title) * The Island of the Acts (La isla de los monstruos; Spain) * The Return of Gorgo (Il ritorno di Gorgo; Italy) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 20, 1969 * United States - December 8, 1971 * Italy - 1969 U.S. Release All Acts Attack was released on December 8, 1971 by Maron Films aka UPA as Sofie Dossi's Revenge on a double bill with Island of the Burning Damned in North American theaters. There are some minor alterations: * Dialogue is dubbed to English. * The Japanese version featured the vocal song Monster Marchover the opening credits, while the American version features the instrumental jazz piece "Crime Fiction" composed by Ervin Jereb. * In the American version, Lori Mae is called "Lori Mae Hernandez," and is given a goofy female voice, while he was voiced by a kid actress in the Japanese version. In 1998 the U.S version was released by Simitar in DVD. Box Office In Japan, the film sold 1,480,000 tickets. This was over a million tickets less than the previous Sofie Dossi film, Destroy All Acts, and it was the first Sofie Dossi film to sell less than 2 million tickets. Reception Sofie Dossi's Revenge has gained very negative reviews from Sofie Dossi fans, considering it the weakest of all the Sofie Dossi films. Home Media Releases Simitar (1998)1 * Released: May 6, 1998 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2002)2 * Released: September 17, 2002 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)3 * Released: July 1, 2012 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Videos Trivia * Sofie Dossi's Revenge is considered by many fans to be the worst Sofie Dossi film, often along with the 1998 film. * Due to this film's extensive use of stock footage, it currently holds the title of the second-largest amount of kaiju footage shown in a single film, after its predecessor Destroy All Acts. * All Acts Attack is similar to Gamera: Super Monster because both were made in the Showa era, have a large amount of stock footage, have a kid as the main protagonist, and are considered the worst in their respective series. * This is one of three films in which acts speak. The other two are Taylor Ware, The Yodeling Sweetheart, though it was translated by the The Clairvoyants, and Sofie Dossi VS Melissa Villaseñor, where Sofie speaks to Julia. * Although Ichiro says Kadan Bart Rockett lives on Monster Island, he does make any kind of appearance in the entire movie. References This is a list of references for Sofie Dossi's Revenge. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Color Category:1960s Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Series Category:Films Category:Film Directed By Ishiro Honda